htmlfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Benzeman
Welcome Hi, welcome to HTML Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:54, 2010 March 19 Pages and Prefix Hi, I recently saw an adoption request for this wiki, and as I know HTML, I thought I would come check it out. I noticed you pages Admin:Requests for Deletion etc, and Signatures/Benzeman.. and thought I would let you know, the signature one should be in the User: or Template: namespace, while Admin, isnt a namespace, and you should consider the Project: namespace, or for more forum like things, Forum:. And on another note, what would you like me to do to help? --Lcawte 16:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I'm pretty skilled, and can write policys, customize the skin, make templates etc.. --Lcawte 16:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So you mean using HTML:? It would be great if you could make some good templates, and review the policies that I have set, checking them and adding any you think should be added. Thanks for helping Benzeman Talk 17:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletions I received messages that you had deleted four pages, but you apparently restored one (Li). I want to encourage you to restore the other three. The forum headers (Template:Forumheader/Watercooler and Template:Forumheader/Help desk) are required for the forum to work. I believe the forum would be vital to the wiki if it were to grow to critical mass. I object that the other (LI) was not a pointless redirect. All-caps is a common (even standard) format for HTML tags. The wiki should understand HTML's case-insensitive nature. --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :The top two have now been restored - thanks for that. The latest standard of HTML (XHTML 1) makes it mandentary for the tags to be in lower case. Therefore, having upper case tag pages is against the web standards, what HTML wiki is trying to document. Benzeman Talk 07:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::HTML 5 will supersede XHTML as the update to HTML 4, and apparently drops the case-sensitivity for "most authors." Regardless, I don't think a 404 error is the best way to correct this problem. A soft redirect stating that "capitalized tags are not supported in XHTML" would be better. --Jesdisciple (talk) 17:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Good idea - will create support for uppercase (like BODY) and lowercase (like body) but now mixed (like BoDY) Benzeman Talk 19:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC). Hmm... Putting in caps into search seems to work - am I barking up the wrong tree or somthing? Benzeman Talk 19:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry I took so long to get back to you. I was actually thinking about case-sensitivity in the URLs themselves; for example, MAIN PAGE doesn't work. I usually just hack an existing URL when I want something... --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Question re some of your pages..... Hi, Sorry to bother you but I have just started a new Wiki and this is my first attempt at any Wiki / HTML formatting. I was looking through your site as you have some good info on a lot of the areas that I'm currently trying to overcome. I noticed on one of your pages - http://html.wikia.com/wiki/Marquee_(tag) - that you appear to be doing exactly what I'm having problems in achieving. I'm trying to transclude some wikipedia pages, the main introduction paragraph, and then link the users back to wekipedia for more info and editing (ie edit wikipedia and not my page). I've tried iframes,object and wikipage widget and can't get any of them to work (failed to load errors). Have you transcluded the wikipedia paged into your pages or just cut and pasted them? Caroline. (http://corporatesocialresponsibility.wikia.com/) CAMorgan 00:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Caroline. Personally, I would cut and paste, leaving a link underneath. I am currently in an insecure location, so am not signed in, and will re-sign the post back when I am on my secure computer! 11:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin:Requests_for_Deletion I have a deletion request--IngerAlHaosului 18:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know - all deleted without vote Benzeman Talk 07:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) need to help I happen to be an expert in html coding. Just giveme a list on some html tags in this wiki you do not have an article on and I would love to help. Jacob 23:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC)